Image data processing systems commonly employ raster output scanners (ROS) as the source of signals to be imaged on a pre-charged photoreceptor for purposes of xerographic printing. A raster output scanner includes one or more sources of a plurality of laser beams, a spinning polygon having reflecting facets for sweeping the laser beams to form a scan line path, and a photoreceptor for receiving illumination from multiple laser beams and converting them into corresponding electrical charges. Defects in the raster output scanner construction can affect resulting print image quality.
There is a general need for systems and methods that can provide improved laser scanning for image data processing systems. The methods and systems of the illustrative embodiments help meet this need.